


Heaven

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayami reunites with Sonoda in the after-life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

He had been sitting there a long time, he knew that much. But the amount of time, or his location with any specifics was a mystery to Hayami Kohei. The haze around him made it hard to see any further than a few yards, but it was warm in this place, and it smelled like summer. He could hear cicadas and frogs and running water. Maybe there was a river nearby. That seemed nice. The close by trees that he could see were lush and green and healthy. Birds nested in them and sang. It was all beautiful.

It was odd to think that Kohei had been granted such a place upon his death after the things he had done in the last years of his life. But maybe his constant feeling of not being deserving of it all and the resulting unwillingness to venture from the bench where he was seated was his punishment for all of that, along with being left alone to reflect on his poor judgement.

There was a soft rustling in the grass behind him, but he paid it no mind. Kohei assumed there were small animals out there somewhere. Squirrels, rabbits.. Maybe even stray cats or dogs? But then there was a small weight on his shoulder followed by a familiar gentle voice, “Mind if I sit?”

"S-Sonoda?" Kohei’s voice shook slightly as he turned his head to look up at her. Young and lovely, a warm smile masking the ferocity he knew had been coiled in that body all these years, More regret piled into his stomach. He had ruined her… Given her the black switch, groomed and trained her to be a monster under a saint’s mask, lead her down the path that destroyed her and had her cast out. Even if Emoto had merely put her in stasis, if she was here… "They never came for you?"

Gently, Sarina shook her head as she drew her hand back and stepped around the bench to sit beside Kohei. “No… We were all left there. I’m not surprised, really. Why would the come for monsters like us?” In spite of that warm smile, there was a note of sadness, loneliness on her tone that twisted the knife of regret in Kohei’s gut. “I’m not sure where Natsuji and Yuta are. Maybe they haven’t found this spot yet. But we all went within a bit of each other. I know I was the first, so they’ll come eventually.”

"Sonoda…"

"Sarina." She corrected him bluntly. "At this point, do we really need to bother with formalities? We’re dead, Kohei. We can relax for once."

"I’m not sure I deserve to be causal after what I’ve done to you." Kohei responded, looking away from her to stare into the fog ahead. His body tensed as he felt her weight lean into his shoulder. "Sono—"

“Sarina.” Her voice was oddly demanding for how light she kept her tone. Insistent, and vaguely threatening in a way Kohei knew only Sarina to be capable of. He couldn’t help but smile slightly.

"All right, fine." He chuckled softly, "Sarina." He shifted slightly to wrap his arm around her shoulders as she settled into his side. "I’m sorry… I told Kisaragi where you were. I really thought that he would save you."

Sarina closed her eyes as she let her head drop onto Kohei’s shoulder. “It’s better that they didn’t. We’ve been gone for years, Kohei. I’m not sure how many, but I’m positive it’s been a few at least.” She reached across to take his free hand in hers, needing that comfort for a moment. “How would we have explained ourselves? How would we have lived normal lives after what we’d done? What we became?”

"Sarina, I—"

"No." There was that note of sadness again as he felt her squeeze his hand. "I’ve been so cold and scared and alone for so long, Kohei. Now I’m here, in this warm, quiet place, and you’re here, and…" Sarina hesitated slightly, still gripping his hand. "…I’m happy just to be with you again."

For a long moment, Kohei didn’t know what to say. Being in stasis had been painful? Cold? He’d never considered… When he had found out, he was so relieved.. He’d thought maybe she hadn’t felt anything at all. But even after Emoto had freed her from Gamou’s grip, she had still suffered.

Kohei shifted, and as he did his whole body ached. God, how long had it been since he had last moved? But he was sure it was nothing compared to the pain he’d forced Sarina to endure, so he turned and released her hand to bring both arms around her shoulders to hold her tightly, forcing himself not to get overly emotional as he felt her arms come around him to return the hug. He rest his head against hers and murmured into her hair, “I’m glad you’re with me too.”


End file.
